Ultimate SpiderMan: Novelization
by ecopper12
Summary: A novelization of the original 160 issues of Ultimate Spider-Man.


Ultimate Spider-Man

(A novelization of the series created by Brian Michael Bendis and Mark Bagley)

Prologue: Irresponsible

Norman Osborn wasn't just a scientist. He was a visionary, a symbol. And for better or for worse, he was the face of modern technological advancements. No one in America count deny that Osborn Industries was the figurehead in the scientific field, and no one wanted to. However, with so much power and potential, one could go corrupt.

"You a fan of Greek mythology, Justin?" spoke Norman himself. During his routine survey of the lab, he decided to check on the department developing what was sure to be his most brilliant discovery yet.

"Not really, sir," Justin replied, following Norman as he walked from table to table, before stopping at a desk and picking up one of the test subjects.

"Ever hear the myth of Arachne?" Norman asked.

"Can't say I have, sir," Justin said, peering over Norman's shoulder at the creature he held in his hands. It was a spider, and a big one at that, with two large zeroes imprinted on it's abdomen. "Subject Zero," they called it. It was the first creature they were to use in testing the new "Oz" formula. This was Norman's crowing achievement. Everything he had invented up to this point was only a stepping stone on the road to his ultimate success. If Oz was completed, _when_ Oz was completed, the world would see Norman in a new light. No longer would he be just the figurehead of modern science. He would be known as the man who had given his country the means to create an army of Captain America's.

"Well, it all started with the Greek god Athena, Justin. Athena was vain, and had a lot of pride in her work as a spinstress. A spinstress is a weaver, Justin, someone who makes cloth," Norman said, relating the tale to his assistant. Justin listened intently, but didn't notice the growing excitement in Norman's tone. "See, when Athena heard that there was a woman called Arachne, a mere mortal, that could weave better than her, she became enraged. She destroyed the woman's creations, and when Arachne saw that her life's work had offended the gods, she killed herself."

Norman gently nudged the spider's legs, making it wriggle around and crawl further up his arm.

"Athena then took pity on this poor woman, and realizing her mistake, she told Arachne 'You shall not die today' and with just a touch, Arachne began to transform. First, she began to shrink. Then, her limbs began to change and morph into something different. When it was over, Arachne had become a spider, and was left to spin her web forever." At these last few words, Norman's eyes narrowed and the grin that had been starting to creep across his face was beginning to resemble an inhuman sneer.

"Mister Osborn?" called a female voice. Justin was the first to turn, meeting the gaze of one of Norman's secretaries. When Norman didn't acknowledge her entrance, she gestured to Justin to get his attention. Justin sighed, turned around, and tapped on his boss' shoulder.

"What is it, son?" Norman said with a slightly irritated undertone in his voice.

"Sir, there's a call waiting from your lawyer. He says it's important," said the secretary. Norman perked up at this, knowing full well what would happen if he ignored this call. Still, he never liked to be bothered in his lab...

"Important to whom?" He asked, turning around. His secretary returned an answer in the form of a confused shrug. She held the phone out, and Norman grabbed it. During this time, the spider had made it's way into Norman's other palm. Without thinking, he handed the spider to Justin. When it began to wriggle about, Justin jumped and threw the spider into the nearest jar. When he realized what the jar contained, he gasped, and tried to casually rejoin Norman at his side.

Norman finished the call and went about the rest of his daily duties, and Justin eventually forgot about his horrible mistake.

The spider, however, survived...


End file.
